Waking Dreams
by OrangeShipper
Summary: Pure fluff, apparently I can't help myself. Mary is a little confused when she wakes up one morning.


A/N: _Alright, so maybe I'm just a LITTLE obsessed with happy fluffy future fics at the moment... This popped into my head and I couldn't resist. Thanks to Silverduck for checking it!_

_Purely silly fluff, not to be taken seriously in the slightest. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Waking Dreams<span>**

Stirring gently on her side, Mary's eyes fluttered slowly open, blinking away the remnants of sleep. She felt utterly blissful, thoroughly languid and well-slept. She really could never remember being quite this comfortable in her whole life. She took a deep breath of fresh morning air, stretching a little as her body woke up.

Suddenly, a tiny frown crossed her face, as she felt some resistance to her stretch. As her senses awakened, she also became aware that she wasn't entirely familiar with her surroundings... Was she still dreaming?

She frowned a little more, wriggling gently under the covers. No, there was definitely something, something barely restraining her, somehow. In fact, she felt altogether quite unusual. Her mind still fogged from sleep, she could not quite place her finger upon it.

Tentatively, she lifted the downy covers and peered underneath, her eyebrows rising in sharp alarm, flashes of memory from the night before beginning to seep back into her consciousness. There seemed to be an arm draped over her very bare waist. Mary froze, her breath coming shallowly. She could not quite believe it, her memory beginning to return more fully but the whole thing seeming like some wonderful, impossible dream. Yet the hard fact of a man's arm curled around her testified that there must have been some truth to it.

Carefully, cautiously, she lowered her hand. She placed it on the back of the hand attached to the arm, and slid her fingers around to clasp it gently. It certainly felt real... She gave a small gasp as the hand squeezed hers back. She suddenly became very, very aware of the light tingle of breath on the back of her neck; she had assumed it was her hair, but as the sensation drifted in and out she realised it for what it was. She stiffened, almost too afraid to turn around and confirm the memory, afraid that it would turn out to have been a dream after all.

Holding her breath, eyes tight shut, she carefully, and very inelegantly she was sure, rolled over. She gave an involuntary little gasp as her skin slid pleasantly against the warm arm around her.

She slowly allowed her eyes to open, and her brows rose sharply at the sight she was confronted with. There in front of her lay Matthew, propping himself up on his elbow with a very enticingly bare torso. She drew in a sharp breath and could not help but simply stare at him for several moments. He seemed to have no shame in his state of undress, going so far as to raise his eyebrow suggestively at her blatant stare. Mary's heart beat a little faster in her chest, as she daringly, luxuriantly allowed her eyes to roam over him, from the tantalising trail of hair down from his stomach that became hidden under the covers, up over his chest to his beautiful blue eyes, right up to his delightfully sleep-ruffled hair.

Her pulse began to race as memories crashed into her mind, every detail flooding back at the sight of him there. She blushed, and smiled shyly at her husband. Her husband... She repeated the words tenderly in her mind, quite unable to believe it just yet; yet there he was. For they had only married the day before, and the whole idea was so very wonderfully new still.

He smiled gently back at her, his hand belonging to the arm across her waist lightly tickling her back.

"Good morning, darling," he murmured softly, before leaning over her and placing a soft kiss to her lips. The mystery was solved, and Mary decided that, for all her sleep-riddled confusion, she would be quite content to wake up in this manner every morning for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>AN: _I warned you. Did I? I should have done. I promise I'll write something angsty next. Something actually canon, and not fluff. But I LOVE THE FLUFF!_

_Sorry for the random tangent. Thank you so much for reading, I hope it wasn't too cheesy! (Well, it was, but I hope you didn't mind!) I'd love to know what you thought! Thank you :)_


End file.
